la farsa
by originalgangster
Summary: sora anda con matt pero algo pasara y pensara mejor las cosas


CAPITULO 1: promesas/decepciones

En el parque de odiaba se encontraba una pareja discutiendo…

-matt esto no puede seguir así, cada vez estamos peor, nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros, entre mis entrenamientos de tenis y los ensayos de tu banda, no nos queda tiempo para nosotros

-que estas tratando de decir?...que debemos terminar?... esto no es justo hago lo que puedo, me salgo de clases solo por ir a verte a tus partidos y tu nunca estas en mis conciertos, siempre tienes que hacer cosas mas importantes, o pasar rato con tai…

-por que siempre metes a tai en esto?

-por que siempre esta tai en nuestra relación siempre esta tai!! Nunca salio de la relación desde que empezamos tai siempre estuvo presente, no había día en que no me recordaras que tai era mejor que yo…que crees que no me daba cuenta? Que la forma en que lo mirabas no era la misma con la que me veías a mí, siempre fue tai el causante de todos nuestros problemas…

-eso no es cierto tai no tiene nada que ver, con nuestra relación, el no es el culpable, no se te a ocurrido pensar que el causante de todas las peleas eras tu y tu gran inseguridad…o tu gran ego no te lo permite ver!

-mi inseguridad? Esto no se trata de inseguridad o no, mi novia pasa la mitad del día con tai su mejor amigo que esta enamorado de ella desde que eran niños, como se supone que debería estar?

-tai también es tu amigo no lo olvides…

-bueno ahora estoy dudando que de verdad sea mi amigo…

-que tipo de persona eres? De verdad matt que no se que te pasa, cada vez estas peor, no quiero seguir hablando contigo esto se acabo!

-por que?

-matt tu y yo sabemos que esto solo fue una ilusión, no debemos seguir haciéndonos daño lo mejor es dejar esto acá, tu puedes encontrar una persona mejor que yo…

-yo no quiero a una mejor persona yo te quiero a ti sora, tu lo eres todo para mi, es cierto no puedo cambiar ni regresar el tiempo y evitar tantas peleas…pero yo he dedicado los últimos 6 meses a esta relación, trate de ser diferente, pero no es tan sencillo…

-lo se matt y no quiero que cambies…por eso me voy yo de tu vida…adiós matt lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a hablar…

Y se fue…sora se alejo del parque, no quería seguir viendo a matt le dolía pero era necesario, su relación no iba bien, matt tenia su mundo le costo entrar en el, pero ya estaba cansada de todo quería encontrar el amor en alguien menos solitario y frió…

Matt no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando acababa de cortar con sora…la amaba, pero eso no era suficiente, tal vez si se pareciera a tai un poco esto habria funcionado, pero no…el era matt no tai…

Camino a su departamento, no tenia ganas de hablar con alguien, queria estar solo, pensar en las cosas que pudieron ser…al entrar en su departamento pudo sentir su soledad, esa sensacioin que simepre lo habia acompañado durante toda su vida…

Entro a su cuarto, todo estaba en desorden nunca ponia las cosas en su lugar, tomo su guitarra, y empezo a tocar una melodía triste, y empezo a crear una cancion…

En verdad tu eras quien ponía el cielo azul

Tu eras el interruptor de luz en la pared

Te apagaste y regrese a la oscuridad

En verdad no se ni donde estoy parado

En verdad no oscuro esta ya no veo nada

Esturo mis brazos hacia el frente

Y grito tu nombre en altavoz

Se que ahí cosas que aclarar

Que se tienen que aclarar

No me importa sigue igual

Solo asienta por favor la cabeza

Si los planes han cambiado

Solo niega sin razón 

Con la cabeza si no se han quedado

Pero por favor no me dejes dudando

Dices tú que no te gusta que te rueguen

Luego me pediste que me arrodille a tus pies

Ya sabias que lo harías pues no existe cosa

Que me detenga para hacerte sentir bien

Me dejaste escapar, irresponsabilidad

Siempre regresaba hasta el final

Sonríe por favor, sonríe niña por favor

Que yo me quedare, te juro yo me quedare

Si quieres tu llorar si tu lloras yo me iré

Al amanecer, pero por favor no me dejes dudando….

-sora por que lloras, desde que llegaste no has hecho nada mas, dime quien es el responsable… es matt el culpable

-no..El…no es el culpable, el y yo…terminamos

-terminaron? Pero por que? De seguro algo te hizo verdad?

-no tai el no hizo nada, lo nuestro ya no funcionaba…

-si…debí suponerlo…si es el culpable, pero ya no llores sora, no vale la pena que llores por personas como el…

-se supone que es tu amigo tai no deberías hablar así de el es tu amigo...

-si pero tu eres mi mejor amiga, además siempre te fui muy sincero con lo que sentía por ti, sin embargo lo elegiste a el, yo respete tu decisión…

-tal vez fue un error haberlo elegido a el…

-no lo se sora, eso solo lo sabes tu…

-tai disculpame por el puse en riesgo nuestra amistad, se que te dolio mucho, no se por que lo elegi, tal vez me comporte como las niñas locas del colegio, que ven en matt a su hombre perfecto, me deje llevar por la popularidad y el fisico

-sora no te preocupes…sabes que pase lo que pase seras mi amiga…ahora dime una cosa…me darias una oportunidad, se que no soy tan popular como matt ni tengo el fisico de el pero mi amor es sincero.

-no lo se tai, hace unas horas que corte con matt aun no se que pasara…

-un clavo saca otro clavo sora

-tai por favor no insistas

-sora dejame que te demuestre lo mucho que te quiero, matt tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovecho…

-tai mañana te digo…ahora tengo que irme a mi casa ya es tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi mamà

-si, mañana esperare tu respuesta

Sora camino a su casa, no sabia que hacer, tai era perfecto, pero matt tenia algo, ese algo que simepre la encanto su personalidad, es cierto no era tan atento ni expresivo como tai pero era lindo…

Al llegar a su casa encontro una nota de su mamà diciendole que hiba a hacer las compras, se encerro en su habitación, y en su escritorio vio una foto en la cual matt la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura, trato de evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por su mejilla pero fue envano su intento…

El día de tk era especial ese día cumplia dos meses de andar con kari…habia preparado un lindo regalo…al llegar a la escuela vio a su hermano y a su banda preparndo todos sus instrumentos, al parecer hiba a dar un concierto a la mitad del patio del colegio…

-hola matt que haces?

-nada tk y tu? No se supone que deverias estar entrando a clases

-es lo mismo que tu deberias hacer matt, es tu ultimo año de preparatoria

-ya lo se tk..

-para que estas haciendo todo esto?

-vamos a dar un concierto a la mitad del coelgio, es como practica-djjo mientras afinaba su guitarra

-oye y sora?

-sora…y yo terminamos…

- pero por que?

- buneo es algo complicado…digamos que no soy tai y ella siempre quiso a tai

-ella te lo dijo?

-no, yo saque mis deducciones

-matt yo se que la quieres

-si pero ella a mi no, y ademas hace rato los acabo de ver besandose

-como crees?

-si, no importa que bueno que sea feliz, ahora tk haste a un lado que ya va a empezar el concierto.

La mayoria del colegio estaba reunido para ver el concierto….

la voz de matt hizo callar a los presentes

- bueno la verdad es que quisiera dedicar esta cancion a mi ex-novia sora, lo siento si yo no fui lo que esperas, si nunca cumpli tus expectativas...pero tampoco tenias derecho a hacerme esto...

se escuchan los primeros acordes de la cancion...

Que equivocados estábamos 

al pensar que la eternidad 

Iba a ser para siempre 

Esta vez

Me prometiste y me mentiste

Te prometí nunca mentir

Fíjate un castigo has de merecer

Decepción es lago que no hubo entre los dos

Y al final tú lo hiciste algo real

Tacha todas las veces que te dije 

Algo desde el corazón retiro lo dicho

Recuerda que siempre tu fuiste quien me daba 

Gansa de ser un hombre de bien no tienes más corazón 

Lo diste a beneficencia de el

Pobre de el

Agradece y pide que todo lo que te deseo nunca jamás

Se haga realidad

Destrozaste mi sueño con tu orgullo

Te arrepentirás, ya veras

Decepción es lago que no hubo entre los dos

Y al final tu lo hiciste algo real tacha todas las veces que te 

Dije algo des el corazón retiro lo dicho

No nací para amar, batalle pero me deja mal

No nací para amar, y aprendí que solo causa mal…

sora empieza a llorar y tai esta enojado, como es posible que matt hiciera ese tipo de cosas...al finalizar el concierto tai fue a buscar a matt...no tardo en encontrarlo la noticia de que matt habia terminado con sora fue una oportunidad para que todas sus admiradoras buscaran conquistarlo.

-matt que diblos fue eso?

-de que hablas?

- la estupida cancion!

-son mis sentimientos, ademas eres el menos indicado para venir a reclamar, no creas que no te vi besando a sora, te paseas por los pasillos del colegio agarrodo de su mano!

-y eso que tu fuiste un idiota y no la comprendiste...

-te eqivocas... la comprendi mejor que tu

-no tenias por que armar todo un escandalo, no tenias por que haber dicho eso en el escenario! o que solo asi puedes quedar bien..

-quedar bien? yo no quiero quedar bien con nadie...ya me harte de ti!! te haces llamar mi amigo y la verdad es que nunca lo fuiste! tu nadamas esperabas la oportunidad para andar con sora!

- ella cometio un gran error nunca devio involucrarse con un itpo como tu...y tu nuca deviste haberte metido en nuestras vidas! si no hubiera sido por ti desde hace 6 meses sora y yo hubieramos andado, pero ve ahora que esta pasando, solo le hiciste mal!! alejate de ella yamato no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que te acerques a mi, no quiero verte cerca de mis amigos, solo arruinas todo!!, siempre a sido asi...alejate de nuestras vidas!! me entendiste!!

-tu no tienes derecho a prohibirme hablarle a nuestros amigos!

-claro que lo tengo matt! ahora largate...

-tan asusutado estas de que sora recapacite y vea que soy mejor que tu tai?, de que se de cuenta la basura que eres como persona...

-ja! si como no... tu dedicate a tu vida matt y dejame hacer la mia junto a sora!!

dicho esto tai se fue...matt camino bajo un arbol y se sento, no tenia animos de hacer nada, la imagen de tai besandose con sora era algo que deseaba olvidar pero no podia...tenia que admitir que tai era lo mejor para sora...que en la vida de sora siempre fue tai quien estuvo presente y no el...


End file.
